The Lucky One
by DeeReadinQueen
Summary: 21-yr-old Elena Gilbert is discovered in the streets of NYC by L.A. talent agent, Alaric Saltzman. Soon after that, her life is completely changed when she is chosen for the lead role in the best-selling book turned movie, Katherine Pierce: Vampire Huntress. Her co-star is none other than the sexy model turned actor, Damon Salvatore, who will be the vampire Lukas Moreau. AU/AH. D/E
1. Chapter 1 Discovered

**The Lucky One**

_By Diana AKA DeeReadinQueen_

Chapter 1 - Discovered

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I still remember the day my whole life changed as clearly as if it happened an hour ago. I hadn't realized how much I'd settled until I was offered a chance to make everything change. I thought I was happy with my small town, my quiet life, but who could turn down a once in a lifetime opportunity? It was something most people only dream about, but it happened to me. I honestly didn't think people were ever _discovered _anymore. I thought the only way to get In with the Hollywood big shots was to marry or be blood related to said big shots. Turns out, I was wrong about that. On very rare occasions, a nobody like myself is plucked off the streets and thrown unexpectedly into the spotlight, and their life is forever changed...

* * *

_-December 24, 2011-_

"Oh my God, Matt," I gushed as I tugged the slightly taller young man by the hand towards the beautifully decorated Christmas tree lighting up Rockefeller Center, "It's huge! Look at it!"

"I see it, Lena," Matt chuckled, enjoying my childhood enthusiasm. It had been our plan for years to come to New York City for Christmas, and this year, we finally made it happen.

He pulled me in for a kiss, before releasing me to run towards the half-concrete, half-gated wall separating us from the ice skating rink. It was packed full of people, but I knew Matt would wait in line with me for however long it took if I really wanted a turn on the ice. "Wow, look at all the people." I leaned into Matt's back as he wrapped his arms around me, and I commented contently, "Let's just watch them for a few minutes. Then, I'd love to get some hot chocolate."

"I think that sounds perfect," Matt mumbled into my hair as he placed a kiss on my temple.

Before looking for a place to buy hot chocolate, I requested, "Take my picture in front of the tree?"

"Of course," Matt consented, pulling his digital camera from the case hanging from his shoulder.

I stepped in front of the tree and turned to face Matt, stuffing my mitten-covered hands in my pockets as a cold gust of wind surged by. I realized I probably looked like a bundled-up Eskimo, but I didn't care. I was in New York City with my wonderful boyfriend, celebrating our five-year anniversary and Christmas all in one weekend. I had nothing to complain about. I couldn't be happier. I grinned at Matt and saw the camera flash. Then, I ran to him, jumping into his arms and causing him to spin us around in a circle. I rubbed my nose against his before kissing his lips slowly and stating, "I love you."

"I love you," He returned.

I linked my arm through his, and we made our way through the heavy crowd in search of a coffee shop. We ducked into the first one we found, grateful to be out of the biting December air. It wasn't this cold down in Virginia. We could feel our bodies thawing out immediately, starting with our noses and toes. I leaned against Matt and started humming along to the tune of the Christmas song playing throughout the coffee shop. I loved Christmas time.

A few moments after we entered, a man with chestnut brown hair wearing a business suit covered by a long black coat, looked into the shop before swinging the door open and striding through with a purpose. He was talking loudly into his cell phone, "I just found her...Yeah, it's her. I'll call you back." It was hard not to turn around and look at him when he was talking at such a high volume directly behind our backs. The strange thing was, he was looking at _me_. He smiled charmingly and immediately stretched out his hand, "Hi, I'm Alaric Saltzman. Would you mind if I spoke to you for a moment?"

I looked at Matt before extending my hand to shake his. "Elena Gilbert. What is this about?"

Mr. Saltzman stood in line with Matt and I as we waited to order a hot beverage, and explained that he's a talent agent who works out of L.A. but is visiting NYC to get some last minute shopping done for Christmas. He said he spotted me back at Rockefeller Center, and he followed us here. I was admittedly creeped out at first, but after he explained that he thought I had the perfect look for an upcoming role in a big-time Hollywood movie, I was interested in hearing what he had to say. Apparently, I fit the description of the leading lady to a T, and Ric, as he insisted we call him, thought my personality was big and radiating. He wanted to try and get me in for an audition, but it wasn't going to be easy. He said it was a closed-casting, and he only knew about it because his friend is being considered for a role.

"They've been having trouble finding someone to fill the role," Ric explained as we sat in the corner booth of the coffee shop sipping our hot chocolates, "And I really think once they see you, they'll want to give you the audition. They'll have to." He seemed really confident.

"I'm flattered," I told him, "Really, you have no idea how flattered I am, but I don't know...I've never really acted before. I mean, I was in a play once in school, but I wasn't the lead. What if I'm not any good at it?" I didn't want to give this man the impression that I was actress material. I'd never even thought it was a possibility, so I could have been downright awful, for all any of us knew.

"Look," Ric said seriously, "It's only an audition. You won't get picked if you can't act. I think you'd be crazy to pass up this opportunity. I wish I could tell you more about the film, but it's really top secret. It's going to be the biggest movie of 2013. If you get this role, Elena, your entire life will change. Trust me, all the young A-List actresses want this role. Kristen Stewart wanted it, but she's already doing Twilight, Emma Watson, Megan Fox, Lindsay Lohan - boy, was that a joke," Ric laughed. "Oh, and Caroline Forbes, and they really considered her, even though she doesn't have the look; she's certainly got the acting talent. She's working on a few projects at the moment though, and I guess something really important this summer, which is when the movie is going to be wrapping up filming, so it just didn't work."

"Caroline Forbes?" I repeated in a stupefied voice. Did he just say _Caroline Forbes? _"Oh my God, she's my favorite actress. I've loved her since her very first movie, back when she was eight: Runaway Princess? It's still one of my favorite movies. She and I are the same age, too! She's three months older..." I stopped talking when Matt put his hand over mine to signify that I was babbling a little too much. I giggled awkwardly and apologized, "Sorry. I just can't believe...any of this, really. I'm kind of shocked. I don't know what to say."

Ric thought over my words before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, white business card. He strongly suggested, "Here's my card. Give me a call after you've thought about it, but don't take too long. I'll talk to the movie producers and get in touch with who's in charge of casting, and I'll see if they'll talk to me about scheduling an audition. If you can call me back by the end of the weekend, I'll have an answer for you about the audition. How does that sound?" He paused and then quickly added, "And if you do get picked for the audition, we'll fly you out there, all expenses paid."

"Really?" I gaped, my brown eyes likely the size of saucers. Could this really be happening? To me? No way... "Okay. I'll definitely think about it. Thank you so much, Mr. Saltzman."

"Ric," He corrected, "Call me Ric. And I'll be waiting to hear from you, Miss Elena Gilbert." He shook my hand again briefly and winked before walking out of the coffee shop.

"Matt," I turned to my blonde haired boyfriend, my face extremely serious as I asked, "Did that really just happen?"

He nodded slowly and replied, "Yeah, Elena, I'm pretty sure it did."

* * *

I considered Mr. Saltzman's proposition over the course of the next two days. I talked to Matt about every fear and every hope I had that this opportunity presented. Matt told me that he would back me up one-hundred percent on whatever I decided to do. He said it was completely my decision, and if I wanted to go for the audition, he'd be right there with me. But he wasn't going to make the decision for me.

I talked to Jeremy, Aunt Jenna, and Meredith, the three closest people in my life besides Matt. I even talked to Aunt Jenna's new husband, who I think is a dick most of the time, Logan Fell, and Jeremy's girlfriend Anna, and...eventually I was convinced there was no harm in taking the audition if it was offered to me. If I didn't, I'd likely regret it the rest of my life. I wasn't looking to have any more regrets.

I called Ric the day he asked me to, and told him I'd like to take him up on his offer.

His reply: "You're in luck, kid. They want to meet you."

* * *

_-January 10, 2012-_

Los Angeles was nothing like New York. I always pictured them being somewhat the same, in terms of the streets and the big buildings and the constant rush of people, but it was a completely different culture and behavior in L.A. I was immediately intimidated, but I...kind of liked it. The palm trees and the warm breeze and the beautiful scenes...they were a sight to behold, and I was taking it all in. I wanted to remember every bit of this trip, as short as it may be.

"I don't know if I can do this, Matt," I whispered as I held his hand tightly while we sat in the back of a taxi cab inching through bumper-to-bumper traffic on our way to the audition location. All the surrounding commotion was making my nerves even more on edge, and I was feeling sick to my stomach. Oh God, I hoped I didn't throw up during my audition. That would be the worst thing that could ever possibly happen.

"You're going to be fine," Matt soothed, rubbing my neck gently to relieve some of the tension I was holding there. He always knew what to do to put me at ease. He knew all the best ways to make me feel better. "You can do this, Elena. You are strong and confident; you're the most independent and brave woman I know."

"I'm not though," I shook my head, my voice slightly defeated, "I can't do anything on my own." Ever since my parents' death, when I was 17, Matt has been there for me. I couldn't picture leaving him, not even for a day, but if I got this movie role, I'd have to leave him for months. I didn't think I could do it.

"Yes you can," Matt insisted with a wry smile, "But, I'm here, aren't I? You're not on your own yet. If you can make it through this, though, I believe you can do anything you set your mind on."

"Thanks, Matt," I tried to give him a confident smile, but I was still too anxious thinking about the audition. Now I was also nervous we were going to be late. Ric told us to do anything but show up late; that was like the number one no-no. I wanted to lean forward and as the cab driver how much longer until we arrived, but he already looked grumpy enough. I didn't want to risk being snapped at by the cabbie and tossed from the vehicle. That was probably not a very likely scenario, but it _could_ happen.

When we arrived at our destination, a seemingly normal looking building with no obvious logo on the outside to advertise its name. That seemed odd to me. What kind of building doesn't have a name? Is this supposed to be a movie studio? No, surely not...I wished I'd asked Ric for more information. I was suddenly feeling like we answered a false ad on Craigslist and a serial killer would soon be popping out from behind the metal door to drag us to our painful deaths. I really didn't know where all the morbid thoughts were coming from. _Must be the L.A. smog poisoning my brain already..._

Thankfully, Ric was waiting for us just inside the door, and he ushered us through the waiting room and straight into an elevator. He was proclaiming that I looked even prettier today than I did the first day we met, and I was going to knock the socks right off the casting director and the rest of the panel, but I was panicking at the idea of an entire _panel_ of people scrutinizing my every movement. I was barely holding it together, I was _that_ nervous. But Ric calmed my nerves with more compliments and words of reassurances. He was confident in me, and that made me a bit more confident in myself.

When the elevator doors opened, we were almost at the top floor of the building. Ric showed us into an empty conference room, and talked me through the steps of the audition so I'd know what to expect. He gave me some pointers on what not to say and do. He really made me feel like the audition wasn't as big of a deal as it was. It w_as_ a big deal!

"You're going to do great, Elena," Ric stated, "They're going to love you. Heck, I already love you, and I've only met you twice. Just be yourself. Make sure you smile. Don't be afraid to show off your personality. Just act like you have this role already, and you will get it."

"But," I cut in, "I don't even know what the role is. How can I audition with no lines? With nothing to read from or practice? Are they going to make me memorize something on the spot?"

"No," Ric chuckled, "Of course not. I can't tell you what it is, Elena; it's crucial that the movie stay under-wraps until the role is filled. Like, I've seriously signed my soul over to the company in exchange for keeping their secret. If I tell you, I'll be eternally damned. Kidding, kind of. But I'm sure they will have a few pages of lines for you to read-through. You won't have to memorize anything today. Relax. They should be ready for you any minute."

At the sound of those words, my heart began pounding rapidly in my chest, but I tried to follow Ric's advice and relax. I took slow, deep breaths and focused on the ocean painting hanging on the wall of the conference room. I repeated everyone's praises and confidence in me over and over in my head, building myself up until the moment the Casting Director's PA came to signify it was time for my audition. I was nervous the entire walk to the audition room, and up until the very moment that I was introduced to the two Casting Directors: the lovely Rose Williams, and the handsome yet humorous Trevor Anderson. There were extra people in the room to watch over the audition, and a cameraman filming, but Rose and Trevor made me forget about everyone but them. They are very good at their job.

* * *

"Well Miss Elena Gilbert," Rose said, standing at the conclusion of my hour long audition. She had a great big smile on her face, showing off her extremely pearly whites, "I'm so glad Alaric introduced you to us. I can see why he thought you'd fit right into our film. I, for one, agree. What do you think, Trevor?"

"It is no doubt, she has the looks for the part," Trevor nodded his head in confirmation, "And you look great on film. You have a special light about you, which is a perfect fit for your name. Elena means light, right?"

"Yes, well, that's what my mom always told me," I explained.

"We'll look over your audition tape and pass it on to the director and producers," Trevor told me, "And we'll get back to you. But," He lowered his voice and leaned in like he was going to tell me a secret, "I wouldn't wander too far from L.A., my newly discovered gem, you just may be getting a call from us very soon."

At his words, the butterflies in my stomach started fluttering in excitement and my heart swelled with joy. I actually had a chance at getting the part, whatever it may be! I actually had a chance to be a part of something bigger than myself! Maybe this is what I've been waiting for, why I haven't been able to move on with my life and make something of myself. Since my parents death, I've felt stuck in a rut watching life pass me by, but maybe this is exactly what I need to pull me out of that.

"Thank you so much!" I gushed, shaking Rose and Trevor's outstretched hands, "It was such a pleasure meeting both of you."

"Hopefully, we'll be seeing you soon, gorgeous," Rose called as I followed the PA out of the audition room and back to the conference room where Alaric and Matt were anxiously waiting for me.

* * *

_-January 27, 2012-_

"Elena!" Aunt Jenna called from the living room while I was finishing up the dishes in the kitchen. She is two months pregnant with her and Logan's first child, so I've been forcing her to get her rest while she can. Cleaning up the dishes after she cooked a meal is the least I can do. Besides, I can't wait for my new baby cousin to be born! "Elena! Your phone; it's ringing!"

I could barely hear her over the sound of the water, so I yelled, "What?!"

"It's California! You're getting a call from California!" She squealed excitedly, running into the room with my cell phone out-stretched in her hand, shoving the screen in my face.

I gasped, reaching for the faucet to turn the water off and then quickly drying my hands off on a towel. I snatched the phone from Jenna and answered, "Hello? This is Elena..."

"Elena," A familiar voice replied, sounding like a breath of relief was exhaled into the ear piece, "I'm so glad you answered."

"Ric," I returned, wondering why he didn't call me from his cell phone or normal office number, both of which I had saved to my phone since I'd had two auditions that first visit to Los Angeles, and one more audition last week when they flew me back out there. We'd gotten to know each other quite well, Ric and I. I've also decided to hire him as my agent, **if** I get the part. "Hi, how are you? What's up?" I was really asking him if he'd heard any news on the part, but didn't want to sound too desperate by coming right out and asking.

"Great, great," Ric bragged, "Everything's great. In fact, that's why I'm calling..." He trailed off, drawing out the anticipation of his impending words.

"Yes..." I urged him anxiously, wondering if this was the moment I've been waiting for.

"I just got off the phone with Klaus Mikaelson," Ric admitted, dropping the first big name since I've been him. Klaus Mikaelson. _The _Klaus Mikaelson? Youngest and most successful director currently making films in California? Oh my god... "And he wants you in his movie, Elena. You got the part."

I immediately dropped my phone to the floor in shock.

"Elena?" Jenna jumped up from the kitchen table, a look of concern crossing her face. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Her words snapped me out of my stupor, and I scrambled to retrieve the phone. "Sorry...I don't think I heard you," I told Ric, sure that I misunderstood his words, "What did you say?"

Ric chuckled, "I said, you've got the part, Elena. If you want it, it's yours." To elaborate, since I was clearly overwhelmed and still didn't even know what part was actually being offered to me, Ric clarified, "If you say yes, I guess I'll be calling you Katherine Pierce for a while..."

Again, I nearly dropped my phone, this time right into a pot full of murky water. Katherine Pierce? The Vampire Huntress? I'm going to be Katherine Pierce: Vampire Huntress?! No fucking way! I can't believe this! The Katherine Pierce books are even more popular these days than Twilight. Who wants to read an awful romance about a love triangle anyways? And, not to mention, everyone thinks it's creepy that Jacob winds up in love with Bella's baby, and everbody knows it. What was I talking about again? Oh yeah! Katherine Pierce: Vampire Huntress! I read the trilogy back when I was in high school, and it's still one of my favorite book series! I can't believe I could be Katherine if I choose to...

"Are you kidding me?" I asked incredulously.

"I am not kidding," Ric promised.

"Yes," I said quietly, and then cleared my throat, repeating, "Yes. I want it. I'll do it. I can't believe it, but I am so excited!"

Hearing my words, Jenna enveloped me in a huge bear hug as she screamed, "You got the part? You got the part!" Running out of the room, she called to Logan, Jeremy and Anna, "Elena got the part! She's going to be a big Hollywood actress!"

"I'll let you go celebrate," Ric cut in before anymore screaming started, "But I'll call you tomorrow morning, all right? We've got a lot to discuss."

"Okay," I agreed, "Thank you so much, Ric. You have no idea how glad I am you spotted me in New York last month. I never would have thought this would be happening to me."

"It was fate, Elena," Ric suggested, "I wasn't expecting to find you either, but here we are. You're welcome, and thank you. I feel just as lucky as you do."

After hanging up with Alaric, I did celebrate with my family. We cracked open a bottle of champagne, leftover from Jenna and Logan's wedding in the October, and each had a glass. I called Matt and he came over after work, with flowers! He was so happy for me and nothing but supportive. I was high on life. It was an incredible feeling. I was ready for my big change, and now that it had arrived, I wanted to get started living it. I knew everything was going to be different after this, but I thought I had it all figured out. I'd have my family, I'd have Matt by my side, and I'd have everything else we ever wanted to wished for. But nothing in life is ever that simple, is it? Even a Lucky One can eventually run out of luck...

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for checking out my second story ever! I hope you guys like it as much as you've been liking The Babysitter. And please, please review! Your feedback means everything to me, and it really helps me know I'm writing something you're interested in reading(:**

**Thanks!  
**

**Next chapter will have Damon's introduction, so I'm sure you'll all be happy to know that;)  
**

**-Dee  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Star-Struck

**Welcome to Chapter 2 of my newest Delena fic: The Lucky One! Thanks so much for checking this story out, and for all of you who have already added this story to your alerts and story favorites! That's awesome:) I'm so glad you like the idea so far. I hope you continue to like where I'm taking this story. It's going to be a lot different from The Babysitter, but still very fun;)  
**

**I want to personally thank the 21 reviewers who left me wonderful comments on Chapter 1: SWEETDREAMS25, arianaamanda, MelissaSomerhalder, kaybaby1127, BecomingScarlett, fanficsareawesome, Guest, kimbuhlay, Nikki, nevergiveuphope27, KellyJo93, StarfishOnTheBeach, BarbaraSGB, XxLovelyDevilxX, TheAbigailIvashkov, missemerald90, xFuryOfLovex, missstvd, DEandMEthreeway, palmbeach, & Skating-on-glass! THANK YOU:)  
**

**SPECIAL THANK YOU: to BecomingScarlett. She gave me the initial Elena/Damon movie star idea, and I ran with it. Thank you for your inspiration! If you haven't already checked out BecomingScarlett's stories, go do it now! She's a great author, and her story It's A Boy Girl Thing is a HILARIOUS D/E fic! :)  
**

**-Dee  
**

* * *

**The Lucky One**

By Diana AKA DeeReadinQueen

Chapter 2 - Star-Struck

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

After accepting the role of Katherine in the upcoming film, Katherine Pierce: Vampire Huntress, my life started changing pretty quickly. It was exciting, confusing, and overwhelming all at the same time. I was ecstatic to have gotten the opportunity to star in a movie, especially one based off a best-selling book series that I read in high school, but I was intimidated thinking about filming a movie in a big studio and working with director Klaus Mikaelson. I was also nervous and sad to leave Matt, Jeremy, Jenna, and Meredith, but they all promised to visit and talk on the phone and Skype, and it wouldn't be for forever so I could deal with it. I knew that I was lucky to be given this opportunity, and I didn't want to mess it up; I only wished I could have packed up Mystic Falls and taken it with me to California. L.A. is a long, long way from home…

By February 1, 2012, I was back in Los Angeles. I spent the morning signing contracts; first with Ric, making him officially my agent, and then with Klaus Mikaelson and the Wolf Productions Studio, legally binding myself with the studio until the film was finished. I was now signing a lease for a 2-bedroom, 2-bathroom, fully furnished apartment at an upscale, modern complex in Studio City, CA. It was actually by Klaus' suggestion that Ric took me here to the Archstone apartments, because it is located only a few short miles from the studio. The apartment building is unlike anything I've ever seen before, and I still can't believe this is going to be my home for the next…six months or so.

Filming isn't set to start until the 2nd of April, but according to Ric, I'll have plenty to keep myself busy with until then. He listed off just a few of the activities he and the studio have planned for me to get me ready for the film, and apparently I'll be taking acting lessons, working with a personal trainer, doing yoga and self-defense, going to a photo-shoot to get professional head shots for my acting resume (which seems pointless after I already got the role, but whatever), and helping the studio fill the remaining roles in the movie. I know, I know, that last one sounds so cool, but after pressing Ric for more details, I was told that I actually _don't_ have a say in who will be my co-stars. Me 'helping' is simply me showing up and acting out a few lines during their auditions so they can get a feel for our on-screen chemistry. I'm still pretty excited about that, though. I thought the part of Katherine was the last role the studio needed to fill, but they were waiting for their Katherine before nailing down the actors for Lukas and Mary and a few of the Council Members. All of the actors and actresses up for the roles have already had two auditions, and the third and final one will be taking place this week, with me.

I like that, having read the Katherine Pierce trilogy twice each, I sort of know what to expect for the film. Well, I did receive the script this morning, so I'm going to start reading that tonight to see what has changed from the book to the movie. I recall my favorite moments from the first book though, and I'm excited to get started with filming it and making it real. I can't wait to meet the candidates for Mary Porter, Katherine's best friend and a witch. I am excited, but slightly more nervous, for finding out who will be playing Lukas Moreau, a vampire and Katherine's love interest in the story. I just hope that whoever they are, they are down-to-earth and nice. I'm not prepared to work along-side some big-headed primma donna who doesn't want to share their spotlight, so I'm keeping my fingers crossed that isn't what happens.

Now that my lease is settled, I am starting to unpack some of my clothes in one of the two bedrooms in my new apartment. I like my new space a lot, and I'm really happy about today's accomplishments, but I still feel like I'm missing something…no, someone; _Matt_. I'm going to miss him so much. The past two years, we've slept in the same bed nearly every night. I don't know how I'm going to sleep without him. I guess I'll have to get extra pillows and bundle them up on his side of the bed so I feel like someone is there with me, and then I'll call him when I'm going to sleep and have him talk to me until I fall asleep. Wait…damn, that won't work. The time difference here is three hours earlier than in Virginia, so if I'm going to bed at eleven or midnight, it'll be two or three am back home. If Matt weren't graduating from college this May, and if it weren't so important he didn't miss any more classes, he'd be here with me, but I couldn't make him post-pone his life plans just because mine changed. We agreed that doing it this way is best for both of us, and it will only make our relationship stronger in the end.

At around 5PM, my cell phone begins buzzing. It was Ric, and he was telling, _not asking_, me that he'd be at my apartment in ten minutes to take me out to dinner. I protest that I was planning on staying in and getting settled in my new place, but Ric insists we have much to discuss. I couldn't argue with him there, and I guess it wouldn't hurt to let him buy me dinner because I don't have any food here yet.

"OK," I agree, "I'll meet you out front in ten."

"Wear something nice," Ric adds quickly before hanging up.

"What?" I ask into the silent phone. "...Ric?" I look down at the phone before tossing it on the bed and throwing open the closet that I just finished unpacking my dresses into. How could he ask me to 'wear something nice' when he was going to be here in ten minutes?! That's not enough time!

Then, I remember I have the perfect dress. It was my prom dress, but who cares? It is designer. My mom bought it for me, just a few months before she and Dad died; a Nicole Miller red and orange lava dress. It still fits perfectly. Actually, I think it fits better now than before. I've filled out a little in my chest since I was seventeen. The point is, I have a dress for dinner. I run a brush through my hair, and place a clip at the back of my head, holding back two strands of hair from the front. I slip into a pair of nude-colored high heels, check the time on my phone, and decide it's time to go down and meet Ric. Hopefully he approves of my outfit.

"Hey, Beautiful," Ric winks as I climb into the front seat of his black convertible, "You look great. Not that I doubted you would." He is wearing the same suit as earlier, but definitely would have look over-dressed in comparison to my earlier outfit of jeans, brown leather boots, and a sweater that was perfect for Virginia's weather but a little too heavy for L.A.'s February weather. "I don't think I mentioned our dinner guests before," He says wryly.

"No, you didn't," I return, snapping my eyes over to his in surprise. "Who?"

"Klaus wants to get to know his leading lady better," Ric explains, "And his brother Elijah, the co-Producer on the film, will also be joining us. Knowing Klaus, he'll probably have a small entourage of people with him, so I wanted to warn you before we get there."

"Where are we going?" I wonder if it'll be somewhere the celebrities dine at. That would be cool. What am I thinking? Klaus Mikaelson _is_ famous, and he'll be eating _with_ me! Still finding it hard to believe that this is my life right now...

"BOA Steakhouse," Ric replies, "On Sunset Boulevard."

I take pictures along the way of the Hollywood sights, to send to Matt and Mer, and Jenna and Jer later. I'm sure they'd love to see all of this. It's amazing. I really wish they were here, but it's only my first night, and I can't start being homesick already. Besides, I was having dinner with Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson, and my very cool agent Alaric Saltzman, and who knows who else tonight. I should have a good time, and celebrate.

Upon our arrival at the BOA Steakhouse, I get my first glimpse of the paparazzi, waiting around outside the restaurant with their cameras in hand. I ask Ric who they're looking for, and he shrugs and says they either saw someone go in or they're hoping to see someone coming in-or-out. BOA is a hot-spot for celebrities, Ric says, but there are quite a few hot-spots in L.A. They aren't interested in Ric or I, but that's fine with me. I'm keeping an eye out for celebrities just like they are. This is a whole new world for me. Inside, Ric gives the name to the hostess, and she says the rest of our party has already arrived, and leads us to a big round table with a half-circle booth so large it could probably seat eight to ten people. Seated at the table are Klaus, three dark-haired men I've never met, and a blonde girl who looks about the same age as me.

Klaus stands at our arrival and greets, "Elena, Ric, nice to see you again so soon." His British accent is nice to listen to, and he's definitely a very handsome man. He's only twenty-eight, too. Not that I'm interested, but just stating facts. He takes my hand and places a kiss on top, commenting, "I was so glad to hear you were free for dinner tonight, Elena."

I smile and joke, "Well, you and Ric are the only two people in L.A. that I know so far, so..." I shrug and giggle before adding, "But thank you for inviting me."

"You can meet a few more people now, then," Klaus offers, gesturing to his four guests. "These are my brothers, Elijah, Finn, and Kol. And this is my little sister, Rebekah." He points out each as he says their name and I smile and wave.

Rebekah pouts slightly at being called 'little sister', complaining, "Honestly, Nik, I'm twenty, not twelve."

"You'll always be Little Sis to me," Klaus teases. "Here, sit down, Elena," Klaus moves in so there is room for Ric and I, and we both slide into the booth, me between Klaus and Ric. "Rebekah will be in the movie with you, Elena," Klaus says after we've settled.

My eyes jump to the lady in question, and I perk up interestedly. "You are?"

She nods, "Mhm...we'll be enemies." She smirks, "I'm playing the part of Hazel." She smiles evilly, but only for show. She'll make a great Hazel, I can tell already. Hazel is one of the original vampires who killed Katherine Pierce's family, causing her to seek revenge by becoming a vampire hunter - well, huntress.

"It's Bekah's first movie as well," Klaus informs, "So you don't have to feel like the only first-timer."

It was nice to hear I wouldn't be the only newbie on set when the movie starts to film. Rebekah seems nice too, and she's only a year younger, so maybe I'll find a friend in her. Who knows? Klaus also explains that while Elijah is his co-producer, Finn is the screen-writer, and Kol is the stunt coordinator. The whole family is going to be involved in the making of the film. How cool is that?

After placing our dinner and drink orders, Klaus points the spotlight on me when he requests, "So, Elena, tell me about yourself. I want to know everything."

"Well..." I say slowly, wondering where to start, "I'm twenty-one, and my birthday is in June." _Ugh. Who cares? So boring. _"I'm from a small town in Virginia; Mystic Falls, born and raised. It's a pretty quiet town, and my family, the Gilberts, have been living there since it was founded back in the 1800's." Oh my gosh, I don't even know what else there is to say... "Uh, I have a brother, Jeremy. He's nineteen. And we live with our Aunt Jenna, who just married one of the local news reporters, Logan Fell. They're expecting their first baby this August. I'm really excited and happy for them."

"What about your parents?" Elijah prompts, seeming to have noticed that I curiously left them out of the equation.

Having answered this question many, many times before, I tell the sad story almost as if it isn't my own. I use the same well-rehearsed response each time because it helps to keep my emotions in control because thinking about it too much hurts. "My parents died when I was seventeen. Their car drove off of a bridge into the water, and they didn't make it out." After a fraction of a second, I add the rest of the story, the part I don't usually share with everybody else, "I was in the backseat. I thought I was going to die too, but luckily for me my boyfriend and his family were driving in the car behind ours, and they saw us crash. Matt, my boyfriend, jumped in and saved me. He and his parents went back down for my mom and dad, but..." I shake my head, biting my lip which has started trembling. I whisper, "It was too late."

Elijah, who brought up my parents, was the first to speak, "I'm so sorry for asking, Elena. That must have been so awful."

Rebekah nods, agreeing with her elder brother, her blue eyes looking shiny with un-shed sympathy tears. "Yes, Elena, we are so very sorry to hear about your loss."

"Glad you're okay though," Kol adds, "And you know, I might sound like a dick for saying this -"

"You always sound like a dick," Klaus mumbles before Kol finishes his sentence.

"-but as traumatic as the experience may have been, it's moments like those that help you out as an actor. Those who know real pain convey real pain, you know?"

I find myself nodding, even as Klaus and Elijah are telling him he's an asshole. "I guess you're kinda right. I mean, if you compare my story to Katherine's, they are similar. I can relate. Her parents and siblings were killed by vampires, and mine were killed in a car crash." Shrugging, I comment, "Maybe it will help me connect more with her character."

After realizing I wasn't offended by Kol's words, Klaus tells me my life experiences will definitely help me to portray a more real and believable character. The acting coach he paired me with can help me work on that more when I see him for my first lesson next week. Klaus re-directs the conversation back to me, and asks more personal questions to help him get to know me better. He asks about what I wanted to be before Ric discovered me in NYC, and I reply that I wasn't sure. Straight out of high school, I had thought I wanted to follow a similar career path as Logan, but I after one year of journalism classes at community college I realized I didn't like it. I took a year of general classes, took some art classes, writing classes, and other things that school advisors insisted I was wasting time with. In conclusion, if I hadn't been found by Ric that day, I would probably still have no clue about my future.

"I did the same thing," Rebekah assures me, "I thought I wanted to be a dancer for years, but then one day I finally woke up and accepted...'I'm just not that good at dancing'. So, acting it is. Once I got on stage for the first time, because I've done theater work the past few years, I fell in love. No one could have convinced me that acting wasn't for me after that. Actually, _I _had to convince my family to give me a chance because they didn't want me to go into such a cut-throat line of work. They don't think I can handle rejection, but I just look at it this way: Who'd reject me?" She keeps a straight face for a moment before cracking up at her own joke, and I join her. It's relieving to have another girl who seems pretty normal to talk to. I was glad Rebekah wasn't a little diva.

The food arrives, and all of us quietly dig in. No wonder this place is packed full of people, average and celebrity; the food is amazing! The ceaser salad that starts out the meal is the best salad I've ever had. For my entree, I chose steak with mashed potatoes and corn, since it is a steakhouse. I don't regret it one bit. This steak is juicy, tender, and super flavorful, with a delicious honey Dijon dipping sauce. The mashed potatoes are garlic red-skinned potatoes with olive oil and dill. One word sums up everything on my plate: _**delicious!**_

"We should do this again sometime soon," Ric suggests to the Mikaelson men while Rebekah and I exchange phone numbers. She has a photographer in mind for my head shots that she likes to go to, and she may come with me to update her own portfolio the same day.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Klaus agrees.

"So glad to have met you, Elena," Elijah shakes my hand politely, "I'll be seeing you soon."

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well," I return. I also say goodbye to Klaus, Kol and Finn, and then follow Ric towards the front of the restaurant so we can exit to his car.

Before we make it outside though, Ric's name is called by a dark-haired man whom I completely overlook because the second I see him, I notice _**her**_, and I am one-hundred percent star-struck. **Caroline Forbes. **I can't believe it. Five feet in front of me, in real life, is Caroline Forbes. She is even more beautiful in person than she is on TV or in the movies. She has on a red micro-mini dress with one-shoulder strap, the other is bare. A diamond bracelet and matching necklace sparkle against her skin. Her long, luscious blonde curls are hung in a low messy bun, a few loose curls framing her face. She is just stunning.

"Elena?" Ric puts a hand on my shoulder and draws me out of my stupor. Thank God I hadn't started drooling. He gestures towards the man candy on Caroline's arm and introduces, "I want you to meet my good friend, Damon Salvatore, and of course, the lovely Caroline Forbes."

Now that he has been pointed out to me, I turn my attention to the raven-haired man whose arm is wrapped around Caroline's waist. Well..._hot damn!_ If those aren't the bluest eyes I've ever looked into, then I don't know what are. Wait. I've seen that face before. He used to be an underwear model for Calvin Klein. Yeah, and a couple of years ago he switched from modeling to acting, and everybody thought he sucked because his first movie was kind of a bust. But then, he got the role of that superhero in that movie that came out two years ago. What was it called? Not Spiderman...not Superman...not Batman...but some kind of superhero. I don't think it matters. Most of the audience only attended to see Damon Salvatore's hot body, but then they were pleasantly surprised to learn that the hottie possesses the ability to act as well. They made a sequel to that superhero movie - I really wish I could remember the name - last year, and his love interest was played by Caroline Forbes. Oh, and I saw in a tabloid magazine that they started dating. Well, I guess it's true, then. They make a gorgeous couple.

"Hi," I smile, meeting Damon's hand half-way and giving it a brief squeeze, "Elena Gilbert. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too," He says with a nod, exchanging a look with Ric that I didn't quite understand. "Really nice to meet you."

"Are you the one Ric picked up in New York?" Caroline wonders, shocking the hell out of me that she's _heard of me! _But she kind of said it like Ric found a stray puppy and brought it home, and she sort of thinks it smells funky but doesn't want to hurt Ric's feelings...I guess she doesn't like me. I nod timidly. She surprises me by smiling and stating, "Oh. Well, good luck with the movie."

"Thanks," I reply, not sure if she means what she said or not. Damon leads Caroline away after that, and I hear her complain to him that she wants to leave now because she's not hungry and they've already 'made an appearance'. It's disappointing to hear one of my biggest idols acting like such a...such a _celebrity. _I always pictured Caroline as this cute, bubbly, fun girl who still had her Texas roots and was down-to-earth. Clearly she's a good actress, because from what I gather, she's not anything like the nice-girl she used to play on TV. It's too bad. I make a promise to myself to never, ever let fame go to my head like that.

Outside in Ric's car, I ask him, "How did Caroline Forbes know about me?"

"Damon must have told her," Ric explains, "He's the friend I told you about, who may be up for a role in the film? He was the one who first told me that Klaus Mikaelson and the Wolf Productions Studio bought the rights to the movie and were starting the project. Damon and I have been friends for a long time; I was his first agent. When he got into acting a little over three years ago, he switched to a new agent because he thought it was a little weird bossing around one of his best friends." Ric is best friends with Damon Salvatore? Jeez, Hollywood is a small world. "What did you think of him?"

I frown slightly, thinking back on the short introduction and being distracted by those blue eyes of his again, "Uh...I don't know, why?"

"He's up for the part of Lukas," Ric says, "So if he gets it, you'll be seeing a lot of each other."

Oh. In that case, maybe that's why Caroline had a not-so pleasant reaction towards meeting me. Could she be insecure at her boyfriend playing my love interest in the movie? Wait a minute...Damon Salvatore might play Lukas Moreau? Katherine Pierce's vampire enemy turned lover? That means I'll have to _kiss_ Damon. A lot. I'll have to kiss Caroline Forbes' boyfriend. She's never going to like me now.

Taking my lack of response as a bad omen, Ric expands, "Damon really wants this part. He actually is a fan of the book series, and he's been following the project since rumors first began to spread that the movie was being made, over a year ago. I think he's perfect to play Lukas, but unfortunately I'm not a casting director."

"Well, he's made it to the final audition, right?" Ric nods. "So he's got a pretty good chance. I mean, it's not like _I _can do anything to help him get the part..."

"No, not really," Ric agrees, "But they're looking for chemistry, and if you want my opinion, I think you and Damon have it. Sure, you only spoke a moment, but there was a look..." I blush at his words and he chuckles, "See? And you two would make a really hot pair to watch on screen. You're both sexy, and your looks are compatible. I just thought you should know. I'm your agent; that's what I'm here for."

"Thanks," I giggle. Would we really make a hot pair? No hotter than Caroline and Damon make. Is that why they wanted Caroline originally for the part of Katherine? I wonder what stopped them from choosing her? She probably could have ensured Damon get the part of Lukas. I can only hope Klaus, Trevor and Rose, and whoever else is judging the final auditions will see what Ric saw..._chemistry._

Ric drops me off at my apartment and reminds me that in two days, I'll be needed at the studio to help with the auditions. He assures me he'll talk to me before then, though. I didn't realize how late it was until I get up to my apartment and take my phone out of my purse to call Matt. It's after midnight! And I have three missed calls from Matt. I change quickly into my pajamas before sliding into bed and calling my boyfriend back. He doesn't answer though, and I know it's because he's sleeping, but it still makes me upset I didn't get to talk to him. I want to cry. Why can't I just have Matt here with me, too? Everything would be perfect then. I just feel guilty that I am meeting celebrities and eating dinner at expensive restaurants with paparazzi outside, and Matt was probably studying all night for class and only wanted to talk to me to check how I'm doing. I'm a terrible girlfriend. I missed his calls, and I ogled an ex-model-turned-actor's body when I should have been thinking about my wonderful boyfriend. I leave Matt a long, apologetic, lovey-dovey voicemail, and then go to sleep.

Tomorrow is another day...another beautiful, crazy day in L.A.

* * *

**Please Review! Next chapter will include Elena at the Lukas auditions, and Bonnie's introduction!:)**


	3. Chapter 3 On-Screen Chemistry

**The Highly Anticipated Chapter 3... ;) ;) Sorry for the excruciatingly long wait. I was caught up with The Babysitter and I had the flu, blah-blah...I'm better now, and I am going to be updating this story much more frequently now:)  
**

**I have to thank each of my amazing reviewers: StarfishOnTheBeach, a kay4444, BecomingScarlett, MelissaSomerhalder, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, TheEnd955, DamonToMyElena, Skating-on-glass, KellyJo93, missemerald90, Nikkii23, missstvd, GingerGeorgia, palmbeach, 123Cancerian, kaybaby1127, luly2115, dolphin62598, Guest, TheAbigailIvashkov, CharlSmith, Catherine, nightmares and dreamers, D's Blue eyes, XxsophieCxX, Delena4eva, sunrise4ever, & Nunee! THANKS:) *hugs* You guys are awesome!  
**

**DISCLAIM: I own nothing, not TVD, not any references to TV channels, nada! Well, except the fake TV show 'Victoria Says'; I made that up.  
**

* * *

**The Lucky One**

By Diana AKA DeeReadinQueen

Chapter 3 - On-Screen Chemistry

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Today is the day that I'm being introduced to three possible Mary Porters, and I'm so excited. Whoever is chosen will be working with me almost as closely as the leading male, Lukas Moreau. I feel much more at ease with the auditions after the dinner with Ric, Klaus, and the other Mikaelsons. Klaus assured me that my opinion matters to them; he wants me to be happy with the cast as much as he is. Maybe my presence at the interviews will be for more than just 'chemistry' after all...

"Elena?" One of the production assistants, Kimberley, taps my shoulder and holds out a few sheets of paper clipped to a clipboard. "These are for you. It's the script for today's scenes with Mary Porter. You don't have to memorize it; you can bring in your script to read from. You have about thirty minutes until the first girl is set to arrive, okay? I'll come back for you when they're ready."

"Thanks, Kimberley," I reply with a smile, making sure to say her name so that I commit it to memory. I was a waitress for years at the Mystic Grille, so I know how it feels to be waiting on someone, and I don't want to be known as the bitchy lead actress. I want to have a good reputation, and remembering the names of the PA's is a nice start.

I can tell Kimberley is glad I remembered her name, because before she walks away, she asks, "Do you need anything? There's coffee and hot chocolate, if you're interested."

I reply gratefully, "Hot chocolate sounds really good, thanks."

While she is gone, I scan over the scene I'll be reading from with the potential Mary Porters. I haven't gotten this far into the full script yet, but I recognize the part from the book. It is when Katherine and Mary get into a small argument over Katherine trusting Lukas, and then Mary relents that her best friend is smart and knows what she's doing. The scene is cut short, to keep the audition at a more reasonable length of time, and now that I've looked it over a few times I'm much more comfortable with the idea of acting it out loud. Kimberley returns with my drink, and I thank her once more before sipping it quietly as I practice my lines in my head.

"They're ready for you now, Elena," Kimberley calls from the doorway of the small office they stuck me in while they prepped the conference room for the audition. I asked Klaus at dinner why the auditions weren't held in the studio, and he said it's because they just built a new studio, and it's not quite finished yet. It should be ready in less than a month, according to Klaus and Elijah.

I follow Kimberley through the long, maze-like hallways of the temporary 'Vampire Huntress' studio location until we reach the audition room. The cameras are set up, the panel of Casting Directors is in place, and everyone is ready to roll, except for me and the girl auditioning for the part. I say hello to Klaus, Rose, and Trevor, who all seem very happy to see me, but are probably more excited to finally be filling another leading lady role in the film. After exchanging pleasantries, I am quickly put into place and given directions, and then the first girl is brought in.

* * *

Before the third and final 'Mary' was brought in for her audition, I was a little disappointed. I didn't think either of the previous two girls fit the part of Mary Porter very well. One of them didn't have the look at all, and the other was too mean. Mary is supposed to be a good witch, not a psychotic witch. She's not one of those haggard witches with warts on her nose, brewing nasty smelling potions in the cellar from a black cauldron. She is young and scared and trying to do the right thing for her friends and her town. I was starting to wonder if maybe I gave Trevor and Rose too much credit after my auditions with them. Maybe it wasn't just me who got lucky, but them too, because Ric spotted me in NYC and he took the chance to snatch me up. If they were as good at their jobs as I thought they were, then an amazingly perfect Mary Porter match should be standing in front of me right now...

"Hi, I'm Bonnie Bennett."

My eyes take in the sight of the caramel-skinned brunette standing before me. She smiles confidently as she extends a hand for me to shake. Her teeth are pearly white, so white I feel the need to go buy some whitening strips after I leave here because mine must surely be yellow in comparison. Her dark-brown, nearly black hair is a few inches past her shoulders and styled into loose curls, and even though her eyes are a deep shade of green, and not brown, the over-all appearance does match Mary Porter's description.

"Hi," I respond enthusiastically, taking the hand she offered and giving her a smile, "Elena Gilbert." _Wow,_ I think to myself, nearly gushing out loud in excitement, _It's Mel from Victoria Says! _I release Bonnie's hand and can't resist the urge to tell her, "It's so nice to meet you. I used to watch your show, Victoria Says, when it was still on. I'm disappointed they don't play it much anymore." The show first aired on Disney Channel when I was in eighth grade, and lasted right up until my senior year in high school, when they filmed the last season. It was sad to see it end, because I felt like a grew up with Victoria and Mel, and I did, really. Victoria was played by Caroline Forbes, and she is the same age as me, and because I used to be a celebrity gossip snoop like all other teenage girls, I know Bonnie is also the same age.

"Thanks," Bonnie smiles, "But everyone knows it was Caroline's show, not mine." She winks to show she's only joking, but her statement is true. Caroline was Victoria, whose name is in the title, and she was the main character. Mel was Victoria's level-headed and book-wormy best friend, who some may have found boring, but I could relate to. "I'm kind of glad they stopped playing it, but I might feel differently in another...oh, ten years or so. Maybe by then people will stop calling me 'Mel'." She laughs and I smile.

I am a little confused, but...I guess I never thought of it from her perspective. I'll probably be thinking that way pretty soon, though. Before I know it, everyone will be calling me 'Katherine' instead of Elena. I'll be filming and promoting and working on things for Katherine Pierce: Vampire Huntress for the next year, almost, and I very well could be sick of it by the end. I don't know yet. I'll know what Bonnie is feeling after making this movie though, I'm sure. But until then, I'm still feeling the slight giddiness of meeting a star I grew up watching on TV. Bonnie may not have appeared in too much since Victoria Says, but I'm delighted to meet her, and definitely glad now that I didn't call her 'Mel' when first laying eyes on her.

"Maybe they'll be calling you 'Mary' soon, love," Klaus calls from his chair, re-focusing me to the task at hand: the audition. "I want you two to do start with a different scene," Klaus informs us, gesturing for Kimberley to retrieve the papers on the table and pass them over to Bonnie and I. "Try and get into character. _Be_ Katherine Pierce and Mary Porter, okay girls?" Bonnie and I nod. "Good."

Bonnie takes a moment to read over her lines, and then lowers the page, her face calm and focused. I wish I'd had her nerves when I auditioned. It took much coaxing from Rose and Trevor to be comfortable enough to break through my emotions during my third and final audition. Thankfully, I did manage to show them enough potential, and I am happy for that. I copy Bonnie's movements, taking my place on the little X-marker on the floor, which was specifically placed so I'd know where to stand during the audition. Once in place, the cameras start to roll, and Klaus cues the knocking (done by Kimberley on a block of wood) which indicates the start of the scene.

Katherine has just arrived to her hometown for the first time in two years, since her family was murdered by vampires. She's been gone, training to be a vampire hunter, and hasn't seen Mary in a long time, but now she has a plan to get revenge. The scene starts with Katherine knocking on Mary Porter's front door.

Upon hearing the knocking, Bonnie's face lights up, and she gasps, "Kat!" Stepping forward, Bonnie grabs one of my hands and tugs me forward a few inches, as if pulling me inside. "Come in, come in!" She abruptly drops my hand and wraps her arms around me, breathing out a sigh of relief as she says, "Oh my God, I missed you so much."

Bonnie being so in-character has definitely put me into the mind-set of Katherine Pierce, so when she pulls away, I attempt to act as Katherine would. I already read past this scene in the script, so I know that right before this part, Katherine ran into a vampire on the road and killed him with one of the many stakes she has hidden in her car. She is a bit shaken up, but mostly she's vengeful. She came back to town for one reason and one reason only, and she wants to focus strictly on business.

Ignoring 'Mary's' questions, I ask her seriously, staring her straight in the face, "Did you make the call?"

Bonnie rolls her eyes, turning away from me slightly as she replies, "Of course I did. Is that all you have to say to me?" She flicks her eyes back to me, frowning slightly to show that she is a little hurt by my words. "It's been a year, Kat. Can't you be my best friend for a few minutes, and _then _go off on your vampire slaying revenge quest? Please?" Bonnie shifts her body back towards mine, touching my shoulder lightly with the tips of her fingers as she suggests, "Come on...I'll make you breakfast. Tell me how you've been."

Bonnie and I glance at the script sheets, as the scene changes from the front door of Mary Porter's house to the kitchen, and then we resume. Two chairs have been placed strategically for Bonnie and I to sit at, pretending to be eating at the kitchen table. Klaus wants us to continue on for another page, and stop mid-way through the breakfast chat between Katherine and Mary. Then, we're going to take a five minute break, and read from the argument scene I practiced with the other two auditioners.

Remembering that this is where Katherine finally starts to soften, I speak genuinely as I read the next lines, "Thank you, Mar...For breakfast, for the favor, the many favors...I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I've been telling you this for years," Bonnie replies, her tone light and teasing. "You're welcome." After a moment's pause, Bonnie queries, "How have you been, _really?_"

I blink a few times, avoiding her steady gaze, sucking on my bottom lip as I try and appear conflicted. I take a slow, deep breath, and then meet 'Mary's' insightful stare, "I'm stuck, Mar. I can't move on. I don't know how to un-pause my life. All I can think about is that night..." I shake my head, knowing that Katherine doesn't talk about the Founder's Ball and her family's murder quite yet. I guess I'm improvising a little bit. I hope Klaus doesn't mind. "It's time to end all this, once and for all. I can't stand thinking about those disgusting _abominations _roaming the streets, feeding off innocents, and blindly killing those in their way. They have to be stopped. I can stop them now, Mar, I can do it." At this point, I'm rambling, slightly frantic and worked up over the topic at hand.

Bonnie smiles sympathetically. "I know, Katherine, I know." Her voice remains steady and smooth, as if she is Mary talking Katherine down from making any hasty decisions. "And it will be over soon. It will all be over. I want to stop them as much as you; you know that I do. We'll rid the world of vampires, I promise, but...we need help."

I nod, business-mode back in place after my brief semi-emotional moment. "I know what we need to do..."

I trail off, and Bonnie and I hold our poses for a few seconds, until Klaus gives us the 'end scene' call, and the cameras are shut off for the brief break. I smile at Bonnie before glancing over at Klaus, who has a pleasantly pleased expression on his face. I haven't seen him this happy all day, and I'm hoping that is a good sign. He must like Bonnie for Mary as much as I do. When she's speaking, I really feel like Mary Porter is standing in front of me, and I _feel_ like Katherine Pierce. Is this the type of 'chemistry' Ric was talking about? Is this what Klaus was looking for? I thought he was talking about romantic chemistry, but it's something else entirely. It's not romantic at all, but on-screen chemistry between cast-mates is like a rhythm, a familiarity that usually takes years to develop, but I seem to have it with Bonnie right away. I feel completely at ease working with her, and I'd be ecstatic if she got the role.

During our five-minute break, Bonnie leaves the room to get a glass of water, and I take a moment to tell Klaus that Bonnie is my favorite of the three. I didn't wait for his response, but instead excused myself for some water as well. When Bonnie and I return and pick up with the second practice scene, I was even more comfortable with reading lines with her and ignoring the cameras that are in our faces. It is still awkward, if I think about it too hard, but I'm trying to get used to it since this will be my life for a while now. Klaus gives more direction this time, telling Bonnie and I exactly what he wants from the scene, and he even has us act it out a second time.

At the end of Bonnie's audition, Klaus asks Kimberley to take Bonnie in the hallway for a few minutes, and he discusses her performance with Trevor and Rose. I awkwardly eavesdrop, not sure I can consider it eavesdropping since I was never asked to leave the room. When Bonnie is called back in the room, I am 99.9% sure she is about to be offered the role on the spot. I am oozing with excitement for her.

"Well, Miss Bonnie Bennett," Klaus announces happily, "I'd like to offer you the part."

Without hesitating, Bonnie declares, "I accept. Thank you so much, Mr. Mikaelson."

* * *

"It was so surreal, Matt. First, I meet Caroline Forbes at dinner, and then today I meet Bonnie Bennett. Two actresses from my favorite show from high school, and one of them is going to be working with me. I can't even believe it still. Can you come pinch me just so I know I'm not dreaming?" I finally give Matt's ear a break from my constant jabbering. I have been sitting in the bathtub for the past half hour, catching up with Matt since we haven't had a chance until now.

"Why don't you pinch yourself, babe?" Matt asks, chuckling at my silly question.

"Because..." I mumble, eyes closed so that I can picture his face, "I want you to do it. I miss you."

"Aw, I miss you too, Lena," Matt returns sincerely. He reminds me, "I'll be there in two weeks to visit you, don't forget. It sounds like a long time, but it will pass quickly. You're going to be really busy, I'm sure."

"It _is _a long time," I correct, ignoring Matt's other comments. "It will be the longest two weeks of my life, because I haven't been away from you that long in years. Years and years..._forever!"_

"Now you're being over-dramatic," Matt tells me, "But I guess that's why you're going to be in a Hollywood movie, huh? It's going to be a hard two weeks for me, too. I don't want to be away from you, but it won't be forever."

"I know," I sigh, "I love you so much, Matt."

"I love you."

* * *

Yesterday, I actually got to spend the day at my apartment, setting up the rest of my things the way I want it and reading over the script. It was nice to have a relaxing day to myself after the first couple hectic days in L.A. Today, though, I am back in the make-shift 'studio' for the Lukas Moreau auditions.

I didn't tell Matt when I talked to him, but I'm kind of freaking out a little. I know the auditions aren't going to have any physical interactions or kissing or anything like that, but the fact that whoever this man is _will at some point _be kissing me...it's a _scary_ thought! I think I'm even more nervous knowing that Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes' boyfriend, is one of the men auditioning for the part of Lukas. I don't want my favorite actress to hate me. I want her to like me. And I suppose it makes me nervous that he's so good-looking. He's more than good-looking; he's sinfully sexy. I have never kissed a man as sexy as him. Actually...I don't have a very long list of men that I've kissed, and the only man I've ever slept with is Matt, so that is yet _another _insecurity of mine. Will everyone know I'm not as experienced as most of the rest of Hollywood? Will it be obvious on-screen that I'm not comfortable? Will I be uncomfortable? It's so very, very nerve-wracking!

Almost like with Bonnie's audition, I was disappointed by the first two potential Lukas', but because I knew that Damon was the last one, I caused myself to become even more anxious about his arrival. Right before he is called in, though, I remember my conversation with Ric in the car ride back to my apartment after dinner. Damon is one of Ric's closest friends, and he really wants this part. He deserves a fair chance, and I promised Ric I'd try and use our so-called chemistry to his advantage. Damon just better be good...

"Hey...Elena, right?" Damon greets as he strides into the audition space, his intense blue eyes sinking into mine.

I nod, refusing to be caught up on his cuteness and distracted from my purpose here. "Yes...Damon," I answer him in the same tone he used to greet me, and then flash him a quick smile.

"Oh, you've met?" Klaus prompts from his spot next to Trevor and Rose.

I decide to answer Klaus' un-asked question, "Briefly. At BOA the other night, when I was leaving with Ric."

Klaus seems happy to hear this, and he allows Damon to chat me up for a few more minutes while he prepares the crew for the audition. I am pretty sure he was all set, but he wanted to give Damon and I the extra moment to become acquainted, so that we wouldn't feel nervous, and for that I am grateful. Damon surprises me by actually seeming like a normal, nice guy. He can't possibly be a normal, nice guy...he's dating Caroline Forbes. He's an ex-model turned actor. But he does mention his love for the Vampire Huntress novels, and that convinces me how much he really wants this role.

The scene we're practicing is the first scene that Katherine and Lukas appear together in. Lukas is looking for a vampire hunter with his witch, and they find Katherine, who has just slain two vampires outside of a bar. (I made sure the read this scene last night, as I had a hunch it would be chosen for the audition.) Lukas approaches Katherine, against his witch's better judgement, and that is where the scene begins. I follow Klaus' directions and start out at one end of the room, walking towards my goal of mid-way through the room, which is where my taped X marks the floor. Right as I reach the spot, I feel Damon's arms wrap around my middle, his body pressing up against my back as he places his free hand over my mouth.

"Hello, Little Huntress," Damon purrs in my ear, his lips so close I can almost feel them, but I remain in-character, struggling against him as Katherine should. "As sexy as it is to see a pretty girl like you stake a guy twice her size, I'm gonna have to ask you to come with me." His voice holds the perfect amount of sarcasm, making appropriate words humorous, and huskiness, making him ooze sex appeal.

He removes his hand from my mouth so that I can speak, and I spit out Katherine's defiant line, "Go to Hell!" Then, I fake a stomp to his foot, and he loosens his hold, as instructed by Klaus, enough for me to pull away just a little.

Before I step out of his hold, Damon snaps me back to him, this time twisting me around so I collide against his chest. He stares purposefully into my eyes, as Lukas is supposed to when he compels (which is like a vampire's ability to make a human do anything they say by placing them under their hypnotic stare and ordering it to be so) Katherine. Damon commands calmly, "You will come with me."

I glare, informing him, "That shit doesn't work on me." Katherine wears a necklace with an herb called vervain, which weakens vampires when injested and blocks their compulsion. At this point, Katherine is supposed to step back and get a good look at Lukas from the dim lighting in the alley outside of the bar. "You?" I squint, my question quiet, but sure.

Damon's eyes search my face for signs of recognition. As Lukas, he is unable to understand why his compulsion didn't work on the girl, and he doesn't like that she seems to recognize him when he doesn't. Lukas is distracted as Katherine pulls a stake out of her back pocket, and I discreetly pretend to hold a stake behind my back. Klaus told us beforehand that this part is really important, facially, because there has to be a range of emotions readable on both Lukas and Katherine's faces. I think Damon is doing a pretty damn good job. He is better than I thought he'd be. He has me really caught up in the moment.

Katherine gets really mad at this point, because she recognizes Lukas as one of the vampires who attacked the people at the Founder's Ball the night of her parents' and siblings' deaths. I twist my face in anger as I repeat my question, "You?" I breathe heavily in and out, working up my anger, before growling, "You just made a big mistake!" I twist my arm with the 'stake' in it free from Damon's grip, and pretend to plunge the stake into his heart.

He falls to the ground 'dead'.

It's actually almost funny to watch, but I resist the urge, because I know Klaus would be not so happy about that. Besides, Lukas doesn't really die. He is an Original Vampire, which means he was one of the first made and therefore an ordinary stake can't kill him. A regular stake can kill him for a short amount of time, but after it is pulled out, by his witch who witnessed the whole scene, he will heal quickly and be perfectly fine. Katherine didn't know at the time that Lukas was an Original, but obviously she finds out later, otherwise this would be Lukas and Katherine's only scene together.

I step out of the scene, and allow the stand-in for Lukas' witch to replace me, so they can finish the remainder of the scene for Damon's audition. The stand-in is another one of the Production Assistants, one I haven't met yet. She seems a little awkward and out-of-place, but it's _Damon's audition _not hers, so it doesn't really matter what she looks like. She pretends to pull the stake from Damon's chest, and he gasps for air a few moments later, trying to 'recover' from Lukas' temporary death.

Damon looks at the PA in confusion, and the girl reads her line from the sheet in her hand, "Yes, before you ask, that girl killed you. I told you that you should've waited for me to do a spell. Now she's gone, and I don't know if she's the huntress."

Despite the PA's dry reading, Damon remains completely in-character as he gazes past the PA's shoulder, almost like he's envisioning Katherine's face. I can see that's what he's doing, and Klaus can obviously see it to because he looks damn proud of this performance so far, and it's not even on a real set! "She's a huntress," Damon breathes, "That's for sure. She's also a Council Member. She..." He blinks in confusion, like a newborn baby seeing the world for the first time, "She knew me. It was personal. I think she...she must have been..." He stutters, trailing off again as he clearly tries to think of how he knows the girl. Finally, he concludes, "Who was she?" His face holds not only confusion, but longing, and anger, and curiosity all at the same time.

_Damon Salvatore is definitely not just a pretty face, _I think to myself, a devilish smirk appearing on my face for a moment. Until I realize it is totally his signature smirk that I'm doing, and I wipe that shit off real quick. I don't want to get caught doing that. What is wrong with me? He wasn't _that good_, was he?

_Yes._

Okay, he was. He totally was. I am a sucker for those pretty blue eyes, though. But thankfully, and this is my only saving grace here, Matt has blue eyes, too. So, I can at least be reminded of my loving and supportive boyfriend back home, **Matt. **I am okay with admitting that Damon has more acting talent than I originally suspected, despite seeing his movies in the past, but I am _not_ okay with the woozy-in-the-knees feeling that accompanies Damon. I don't want Matt to have any reason to regret letting me choose to take this opportunity when it was presented to me. I don't want to get caught up with some guy who has clearly been in L.A. longer than me, and dates hot, young A-listers on the regular. Currently: Caroline Forbes. I don't understand why this is such a big deal, but I feel completely torn between wanting Damon to get the part of Lukas, and not wanting him to. I feel guilty for wishing him ill luck, though.

Thank God Klaus didn't ask my opinion when making his final decision for this one. He already had his mind made up. He didn't even ask Kimberley to show Damon to the hallway.

He just states, "Brilliant, mate. Well, it's no competition. You definitely have the part."

Damon's smile is slow, but it spreads from his lips to his cheeks and all the way up into his sparkling blue eyes. He looks really, really happy. Happier than even I looked when I got the call-back from Ric. I decide I'll give Damon the benefit of the doubt. Not everything the gossip magazines and E! News say can possibly be true. He might not be anything like the cocky womanizer he's made out to be. Even if he is, I just have to remind myself that he's Caroline's problem, not mine, and I have Matt waiting at home for me. We'll work together, make the best movie ever, and hopefully make Katherine Pierce: Vampire Huntress so popular it completely obliterates Twilight. Well, okay, that is probably near impossible, but as long as the film does well, I'll be happy.

I just don't want to be a failure. I don't want to let anybody down. Least of all, _myself._

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Sorry if the end seems a little abrupt, but I have an idea for where to pick back up, and I didn't want to make this chapter any longer than it already is, so I hope you enjoyed! Next update will be up much sooner than the last:)**

**-Dee**


End file.
